The Mythology of Empathy
The Mythology of Empathy is a midi concept album by DJay32 and Eric Taylor, released on January 23, 2016 for free listening on YouTube. The idea behind the album is that it's supposed to be the first release by the fictional underground progressive rock band Sunsetters, and its songs are based on concepts from the Rapture canon and Topography Genera. The music, written in MuseScore, attempts to emulate the sound of real instruments. There are no vocals, though some tracks have emulated vocal melodies, and most tracks have accompanied lyrics. On January 18, 2017, a greatly expanded remaster was released for free download. It came with additional art and commentary booklets and greatly reduced filesize. This page will focus on that version. Songs "Drowning Under the Influence" A short aggressive punk-influenced song about a night in a dysfunctional family. The album cover is based on this concept, which itself takes influence from James Joyce's "Counterparts" as well as EAT. "Burning Books" A metal song with frequent time signature changes. Its lyrics are a character study of The Blind Man. "Hidden in the Trees" Based on and dedicated to the blog of the same name, this is a jazzy metal song with changing riffs and depressing lyrics (which quote the blog itself). "Memento Mori" A descending instrumental jam expanding a riff from the previous song. "Perfection" An angry ode to the Wooden Girl. It's repetitive, with fast changes in tempo and directed lyrics focusing on abuse. "Is This All?" A mellow alternative song. Its lyrics express heartbreak and guilt. "The Last Sunset" A mournful keyboard piece. "Rise of Her Rain" A lengthy twelve-minute progressive song in four movements. It ranges from traditional hard rock to shoegaze to sweeping dance music to classical-influenced instrumental sections. Its lyrics, loosely inspired by James Joyce's "The Dead" and EAT (and serving as the counterpiece to "Drowning Under the Influence"), tell of a character visiting a dying friend in the hospital, only to grow lost in thought as to the nature of truth. "Reverie" The final song on the album itself is a short instrumental piece on guitar and keyboard (literally a reverie). Influenced by the Grotesque, ending with a callback to "Burning Books." Bonus: "Mephi (The Eternal Revolution)" A "B-side" included with the remaster, this is a short galloping instrumental evoking the grandeur of the blog of the same name. Bonus: "The Lonely Seas" Another "B-side," this is an exploratory piece heavy on keys, bass, and drums, named after the eponymous blog project. Bonus: "Ancestor" A "non-album single," this is a remastered and slightly rewritten single-track version of the EP. Dedicated to the Sunsetters' dead rhythm guitarist, with minimal lyrics bleakly interpreting the myth of Chiyou. Bonus: "Fake Music for Fake Friends (Live)" Named after Rapture's third act (in the fifth draft), this is a preview of Summer Sucks, the next album. It is not actually live. Gallery tmoeb3.png|The back of the "lyric booklet," by DJay tmoeb2 test.png|The back of the "CD case," art by Hexillith, compiled by DJay amontilladodeepart3.png|"Degan Allen's guitar," picture taken by Eric and edited by DJay Category:Music Category:Sunsetters Category:Topography Genera Category:OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING